


Ice Cream Parlour

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, evil!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has taken over Hell. He now has everything that he wants, including an ice cream parlour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Parlour

Sam pushes the last of the containers into the cupboard and closes the door.

He stands and groans softly at the pain in his back. Who would have thought after everything he'd done over the last few years, and particularly the last few months since Dean was dragged into Hell that running an ice cream parlour would be such hard work.

Granted this wasn't just any ice cream parlour. This was the best goddamn ice cream parlour this side of hell. He looked around in satisfaction at the gleaming tables, normally filled with demons; chatting, eating ice cream and wanting to be in the presence of their new lord.

Out of all of the things he'd demanded from them after entering Hell and agreeing to lead against Lilith, allowing them to bring theirs and now his Apocalypse to the Earth this was not something the demon generals were expecting.

Oh he requested the standard things. Dean; sane and unbroken at his side. Bobby and some of the other hunters to be allowed to go free and unmolested.

Vengeance against Lilith and any other that harmed his family.

But never in their wildest imaginations had they though an ice cream parlour would be on Sam's list.

Sam looked over the counter to where Dean sits happily eating a multicoloured chocolate covered ice cream concoction.

Most people would never know but Sam has always had a deep unhealthy lust for ice cream. Oh most of the time he eats as healthily as he can, unlike Dean. But he loves ice cream. Has done ever since Dean took him to his first ice cream parlour when he was just a small boy. He'd been wide eyed, captured by the look of the ice cream, the sauces and toppings. His love and lust stared there and it has never waned.

At Stanford the freezer in his and Jess's apartment was always full with tubs of different ice cream, a lot of them home made. The sex after Jess bought him his own ice cream maker had been ... phenomenal and she'd not been able to walk properly for a couple of days after.

So yes, this is something he's always wanted, that's lurked at the back of his mind. A wistful dream of an ice cream parlour filled with so many flavours and toppings that your mind would swim trying to remember them all.

If he can't have it when he runs Hell when can he? So here he is the proud owner of the only ice cream parlour in Hell. A souvenir left over from his summer vacation.

Sam takes off his apron, fill a bowl with ice cream and another with cherries and walks over to join Dean.

"Here," he says putting the bowls on the table. Sits down.

Dean glances up at him and smiles, before reaching for the cherries. Sam was at first amazed at how well Dean dealt with Sam taking over Hell but then he figures the months Dean spent there had ... calmed him down a bit. Dean had shaken his head and slapped Sam around the back of the head when he saw the ice cream parlour for the first time, but Sam knew that Dean understood. That this was something they'd shared between them, a remembered colour from the often greyness of their childhood.


End file.
